Loyalty to the Contorted
by Secretly Cresselia
Summary: [AU] Chris and Martin work for the nation's most wanted organization: the AAAA, the Animal Abusers' Assassination Association. They kill animal abusers and bystanders in hopes to end abuse entirely. Their best friends know nothing of the two brothers' involvement, but when one of these cases hit close to home, which bro remains loyal to who? Rated M just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's a Wild Kratts AU! Wow. An AU, huh? How will I manage this? I've been thinking about how I can put a horror aspect into this, but I guess I can't. Oh well. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts, QQ**

* * *

_"The quadruple-A has struck again, with this time, over a dozen murders in five states. The police have no other leads as to where this secret agency's center is, and we do not know who killed these people. It has been reported that, likewise, at least half of these people killed are animal abusers, the rest are bystanders. It is unclear whether these others have actually reported these animal abusing, but..." _Aviva was sitting on the couch of the small two story house she and her best friend since middle school, Koki, shared.

"Gee, that sounds real bad," the Hispanic woman knitted her eyebrows together. "How many murders has there been since the rise of the AAAA?"

Another woman in her early twenties entered, a black woman with double piercings. Her puffy afro was held back with a yellow headband.

"Over a hundred, I think," Koki read from her tablet. "And they only started two months ago!"

Aviva shook her head, allowing the free flowing brown waves of her hair to move. Without giving it a second thought, Aviva pulled up her hair in a low ponytail. She never could last long with her hair down. The two girls were getting ready to go to a dinner with their two friends - who happened to be guys.

"Yeah, be sure to get those locks down," Koki covered her lips with the tips of her fingers in a giggle. "You'll be sure to knock Chris off his feet."

Aviva grew red at the comment but knew the perfect thing to retort.

"Let me help you straighten your hair; it'll be sure to blow Martin away!" Aviva got up from the couch, beginning to chase after her best friend.

"No way! You'll burn it!" Koki began to run up the stairs of their small house.

"No, I won't! I curl my own hair all the time!" Aviva shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"That's different!" Koki smiled from the top of the stairs. "I'm going to change first, then we'll see!"

"Wear the pearl clusters I bought you!" Aviva shouted once more.

The young Hispanic woman ascended the light wooden staircase, the same hardwood floors as the entire house, minus the bathrooms, bedrooms, and kitchens. The majority of the small house's walls, shelves, and doors were white. It gave the whole place an open feeling, despite it being so small. Their backyard had a koi pond and a medium sized pool. Three massive windows in the back side of the living room opened up to the view of the backyard. Next to the living room, cut off by a breakfast bar, was the kitchen. Towards the front of the house, from a vestibule through the kitchen, was a small dining room just for the two girls. Across the hall - and past the front door while we're at it - was the real dining room, cluttered with papers and equipment.

Upstairs were just the two girls' bedrooms, two bathrooms, two guest rooms, and a hallway closet.

"Well, let's see if I can really wow those guys tonight," Aviva said out loud to herself as she closed the door to her room behind her back.

Pulling apart the accordion white doors, a whole array of clothes revealed itself from Aviva's closet - and these were just the tops and dresses. Aviva had a dresser for bottoms - skirts, shorts, jeans, leggings - and of course, other clothing necessities.

Most of Aviva's room had pastel colors, unlike Koki, who had vibrant colors. Aviva had her walls painted across all four walls a pastel rainbow, all the colors melding together, like those computer palettes that have allow to pick any shade of any color. The carpet floor to Aviva's room was white - it relaxed her. There was a small desk with drawers and a laptop running on her desk. The 21 year old was working hard in her senior year of college.

Aviva put her hands on her hips, unable to pick a dress. What should she wear? Where were the two brothers taking them? They had said to dress semi-formally, so Aviva took out all the knee-length dresses she had. Some were frilly, some were flowing. Aviva then went back into the closet and took out the few maxi dresses she had and laid them on her bed.

There were at least 20 dresses to choose from.

_"Ai, _why did I have to buy so many dresses?" Aviva cupped her hand to her forehead, fearing a headache coming on. "I'm going to take a shower."

Aviva stepped out into the hall and began to walk towards the one upstairs bathroom, but Koki peeked her head out her bedroom door.

"Aviva!" Koki hissed.

"What is it, Koki?" Aviva turned around to face her friend.

"What do I wear?" Koki looked urgent.

"That's what I'm wondering, too!" Aviva exclaimed. "I'm going casual, but formal, sort of."

"That's not helping," Koki intoned. "Take your shower. I'm going right after you."

With that, Koki slammed the door shut, causing Aviva to jump. Koki wasn't upset - she always slammed the door - but she did seem apprehensive.

Aviva, trying to put her mind at ease, grabbed a fresh towel from the laundry room downstairs and ran up the stairs, skipping steps. Aviva jogged into the bathroom, quickly turning on the water for the shower, letting it grow warm. However, Aviva caught her reflection in the grand bathroom mirror. She leaned over the edge of the bathroom counter, wondering how she would do her makeup, or if she would use makeup at all. Aviva nearly fell into a trance at her reflection, a trance of deep thought, not one of narcissism. That Animal Abuse Assassination. Agency, or Association, whatever they preferred, was lingering in the back of her mind. They killed people who abused animals and the people they loved. The AAAA had said their last A stood for _Association, _but the whole nation said it stood for _Agency. _Aviva cared not for what the letters stood for, but she cared for what the people stood for. Why would people kill others just because of animal abuse? Of course, any type of abuse is wrong - unbelievably wrong - but murder wasn't the proper way to punish abusers.

Shaking her head, she decided to hurry up and shower to save some hot water for Koki.

* * *

"Please! Please!" the man tied up in a chair begged.

The six men dressed in all black simply stood there. Two of the men were those who reported the animal abuse to the Association. Two were in charge of tying all suspects up and torturing them. The last two were in charge of killing the abusers. The six agents wore black pants, black shoes, black leather gloves, a black t-shirt with a black blazer over it, and a black scarf. The men wore black sunglasses, the scarves covering up to their noses. They wore black beanies to cover their scalps, and these beanies were pulled over their foreheads.

"Do it," one of these men in black nodded.

The two men in charge of killing stood before the man in the chair with machetes in their hands. Their heights were slightly above average, one of them a few inches taller than the other. The shorter man quickly lunged, slicing the tied up man's throat. The taller man was more hesitant, but sent the machete through the man's chest. The man tied up stopped moving.

"Let's move!" another man shouted. "The guy lives alone!"

"What about the dogs?" the man who held his machete with heavy hesitance asked.

"Let them stay here. Chris, put the card down," a third man commanded.

The shorter man with a bloodstained machete nodded and pulled out a manilla card out, the size of a birthday card. The cover of the card was a black pawprint with red slash across the paw. The red slash was messy, similar to a blood splatter. On the inside of the card said:

_**ANIMAL ABUSERS' ASSASSINTATION ASSOCIATION  
We refuse to stand by and watch innocent animals being killed. We are taking a stand.**_

"Go! Get out!" The man named Chris shouted. "Go!"

The six men ran out of the two story house, passing the kennels filled with dogs. The hesitant man, once the group of agents were at the first floor, turned to look at the second floor from below.

"Martin, c'mon!" Chris' voice urged him back.

Instantly, Martin faced the outside world and the danger of discovery. These six men had to get to their van that had no license plate a few blocks away. Two of the men would leap across fences, two others would leap out windows, and two would casually get out through the front door. They would dispose of their uniforms and reveal their casual clothes beneath. The two men named Chris and Martin were to go out the front door. As for their machetes, they would place it in their duffle bags, disguised as gym bags.

"We'll lock the windows for you, Jeff," Chris was telling another agent.

"Be careful. The instant two hours are up, the cameras are back on. Thanks to your brother's hesitation, we only have thirty minutes left to do this," the man called Jeff rolled his eyes, peeling off the blazer.

"It's still plenty of time," Chris rolled his eyes behind the sunglasses. "We're not here to set a record on who can torture and kill somebody the fastest."

"Yeah, whatever," Jeff put on a glossy red pair of basketball shorts.

"Just hurry up and get yourself out the window," Chris scoffed, grabbing the bag he had brought with him, taking off the blazer and shoving it in.

Chris pulled off the beanie, revealing brown hair somehow still up in tall spikes. From the bag, Chris pulled out a green t-shirt. Taking off the black t-shirt quickly, the lean muscles gained by the extensive training for the AAAA revealed themselves. They were quickly hidden when Chris pulled the green v-neck over his torso. Martin sighed, deciding to change into the casual clothes.

"C'mon, Martin, we got to hurry, we have four hours until our date with Aviva and Koki," Chris whispered urgently.

"I'm hurrying! That was our last guy, right?" Martin threw the beanie into Chris' bag. "Hand me my shirt and jacket."

"Take it," Chris threw the two articles of clothing at his older brother. "Don't drop it!"

Martin was fixing his sandy blonde hair, clawing his short bangs down his forehead and caught the shirt and jacket with the other hand without giving them a single thought. His mind was on all the things they have done, the people they've killed and how those numbers will only climb. Today was the first day on the job for the two brothers, and immediately, they were sent to kill.

In as few words as possible, Martin started to regretting joining the Animal Abuse Assassination Association.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So Chris and Martin work for an agency, huh? It's a secret agency thingy that kills people. I wonder how that will go down...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts, QQQQQQQ**

* * *

"Koki, will you straighten your hair?" Aviva knocked on the door to her best friend's room.

Aviva had decided to wear a neon purple ombre maxi dress. It was white for the bodice and the start of the skirt. It gradually grew to a vibrant purple at hem. The whole dress was held up with thin spaghetti straps, a perfect dress for this scorching July. Her hair was fairly straight - Aviva decided to pull off the natural look for tonight - and it spilled down to the middle of her back. Her hair was still a bit damp, but it would dry in half an hour.

"Koki? Do you need help?" Aviva called again.

Nothing.

"Koki?" Aviva knocked again, becoming worried.

Losing all patience and replacing it with growing concerned, she opened the white door to Koki's room. To Aviva's shock, Koki had her face buried in the plush bed, crying. Her phone was glowing on the sheets in front of her. She looked like a crying Disney princess, in that floor length chiton dress. It was a dark pink, but not quite magenta. The seemingly intricate folds spilled onto the bed.

"Koki? What happened?" Aviva gently held the shaking shoulders of her dear friend.

Simply shaking her head, Koki could only reply by sobbing louder. Aviva quickly looked to the bed, seeing the phone glowing white. With a newfound desperation for answers, she picked up the glittering neon red with the equally shimmering black bow cased phone up and read the article it was on.

_**LOCAL MAN FOUND STABBED TO DEATH BY AAAA**_

_Police were notified by family members when 43 year old Raymond Bambrick was not answering phone calls and not answering the door. When police attempted to see if anybody was home, the door was not opened. After successfully forcing the door open, they found Bambrick upstairs in his bedroom tied to a wooden chair with two knife marks to the chest and neck. His body was found with a card from the notorious _Animal Abuse Assassination Agency _and no obvious evidence. 7 dogs in kennels were downstairs in what the police assume to be the laundry room. 3 dogs were found malnourished and dehydrated, and one dog was already dead. The other four dogs had bruises and various injuries. Bambrick has served jail time for repeated accounts of animal abuse and domestic violence against his then-wife, Lindsey Thomson. _

_Police are asking neighbors for suspicious activity in the area, to which they reported none, minus a suspicious black van with no license plate, thinking it was a type of moving truck or other law enforcement vehicle. Bambrick has 3 children taken under his ex-wife's custody, though they visit occasionally. Bambrick's body was found around one hour ago, suspected to have been dead for around two hours. _

Stunned, Aviva turned off the phone and set it on a white nightstand to the left of the white plush bed.

"W-who was he?" Aviva sat on the bed next to her grieving friend.

"My uncle!" Koki lifted her head. "The worst part is, abuse runs in the family!"

"Koki?! Were you ever - "

"No, not me, never. I was the youngest in my family, but I have seen it! We bought pets for that reason! To escape our parents fighting! But my dad, he -"

"Say no more, Koki. Are you worried the AAAA will get your father?" Aviva helped her friend up, who feebly nodded.

"I don't know what to do!" Koki wailed.

"First off, wipe those tears away! There's millions of people in the U.S. who do the same. What are the odds of it being your father?" Aviva tried to point out.

"But it's bound to happen!" Koki walked out, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Besides, you can't let the Kratt bros know about this! You know how they are about animals!" Aviva ran to the doorway and called.

"Do you think they are part of it?!" Koki shouted over the running faucet down the hall.

"Them? No! Martin couldn't hurt a fly!" Aviva giggled.

"I guess, that's true!" Aviva heard a hint of a laugh in Koki's voice.

"Anyway, will you straighten your hair?" Aviva stepped out into the compacted hallway.

Koki stomped out of the bathroom and grabbed her friend's wrist adorned with a peridot tennis bracelet, smile wide.

"C'mon, you!" Koki laughed.

* * *

"What do you think?" Martin ran into Chris' room with a ridiculous blue and black feather top hat, wearing a blue tank top, black basketball shorts, and ankle socks.

Chris was busy searching the closet for an outfit. Who knew clothes were so complicated? Girls made it look easy!

"Hmm?" Chris turned his head to face his older brother of four years.

"Oh, fine, I'll run by again," Martin walked away.

Chris rolled his eyes as he heard his brother's pounding footsteps against the hardwood floor grow loud. Martin threw his arms open with a smile on his facing, yelling,"Ta-daaa!" as he slid into the open doorway. Unluckily for Martin, he had very little friction, and as Newton's first law of motion states, an object in motion tends to stay in motion. Martin ending up sliding to the other end of the hall and nearly knocking down a porcelain vase with blue and green hydrangeas on a small table sitting at the wall.

For a 26 year old, Martin sure didn't act like him.

"You okay, bro?" Chris stuck his head out the door.

He saw Martin on his back with the vase of flowers perfectly of his stomach. Chris covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing too loud.

"Nice one," Chris chuckled. "Now, c'mon. We better get ready for a date before the association's going to call us about our recent attack."

"Oh, great. The police found out already, didn't they," Martin groaned, taking the vase off, setting it back in its original place, and standing up.

"It's all over the news," Chris dug his hand into his shorts' pocket and pulled out his turtle design cased phone. "Read it."

Martin quickly scanned the article glowing on the phone.

"Bambrick..." Martin muttered.

"Yeah, I noticed that, too," Chris pulled the phone away. "Do you think - "

"Probably," Martin shrugged. "How many other people do you know named Bambrick?"

Chris took one last look at his phone and shook his head.

"I wonder how she's - " Chris was cut off by a _ping! _from his phone.

Martin saw his younger brother's face grow solemn.

"The guy _was _related to Koki," Chris shoved the phone back into Martin's face again.

In the chat with Aviva Chris had, Martin automatically read the messages from their previous conversation, but then read the most recent message.

_Did you hear? Koki's uncle was killed by that AAAA._

"Oo, say,_'No, I didn't,' _or,_'Really?'_" Martin suggested.

Chris began typing almost immediately. Chris showed the message he had typed to Martin.

_Really? Man, I didn't know! Send her our regards. Does she need time to cool down?_

The two brothers had their heads in Chris' phone, black with green lines running across it. Aviva's reply came a few seconds later.

_No. Plans are the same! See you tonight!_

"I guess that's enough of that," Martin sighed.

"Take that hat off! Date's in two hours!" Chris snatched the feathered hat off his brother's head.

"Well, what are we going to wear?" Martin ran into his room. "Suits? Blazers?"

"No, I'm thinking, something casual, but could pull off as formal..." Chris pondered. "Uh...yeah, blazers."

"Wanna wear our association blazers?" Martin pulled out the black wool blazer.

"Uh, no," Chris shook his head. "It's itchy, and it's July."

"Yeah, but we wear it everyday," Martin pointed out.

"This date is not part of our job," Chris rolled his eyes, deciding to organize some essays for college as a major in bio-engineer and zoologist.

"Okay, okay. I have a blue blazer somewhere..." Martin disappeared back to his room. "Look for a green one!"

"You know me, Martin!" Chris shouted. "Of course I have a green blazer!"

_'I just need to find it, that's all...' _Chris thought with a smile as he began to rummage through his closet. _'I want to see what Aviva's wearing tonight...'_

_"Chris!" _Martin shouted from his closet. _"What should we wear beneath our blazers?!"_

"Uhh...how about just a t-shirt? White or black, your pick!" Chris replied.

"Well, which says...well, what you said? The casual but formal look?" Martin, in his closet, held up a white cotton t-shirt and black one in each of his hands.

"Eh, black. It looks more sophisticated, I guess," Chris began to dig around for a black t-shirt like an aardvark.

All the black shirts in the Association were kept in the Headquarters' Closet. Everything was kept there. A realization hit Chris. _Of course, _he didn't put t-shirts in the closet; he put them in the drawers! Chris ran to the glossy wooden drawers and opened the third drawer from the bottom, revealing rows of neatly folded assorted color t-shirts.

_'I knew it all along,' _Chris chuckled to himself. _'This date is really wearing me down.'_

"Jeans or dress pants, Chris?" Martin called again.

"Jeans," Chris replied. "Who's going to take the shower first?"

"Uhh..." Martin dragged on from the other room. "Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"Okay, one...two...three...shoot!" Chris shouted from his room, laughing.

"Rock!" Martin shouted.

"Paper!" Chris smiled, wondering how his older bro fell for that trick _again. _

"Oh, you got me!" Martin groaned. "How'd you - hey, wait a minute!"

"It just feels too easy, sometimes, Martin," Chris laughed as he made his way to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I hope you enjoy the story! If anything, please let me know before I get too deep in the story! Please leave a review, if you don't mind! Thank you, everybody!**

**D/C: I don't own Wild Kratts. [QQ intensifies}**

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" Aviva pulled the giant hand mirror into Koki's prim face.

"Whoa..." Koki breathed. "Is that..._me?"_

"Yep," Aviva giggled.

"Wow..." Koki gingerly felt her hair, never really knowing the extent of her hair.

Her usual afro was magically replaced with long, sleek, straight black hair that slightly curved inwards. Her hair practically reached her elbows. It spilled over the pink chiton she donned. Her eyes had a very light layer of red shimmer eyeshadow. Her lips were a light brown, maybe with just a hint of pink. She wore just slightest bit of powder on her cheeks. From her ears hung grape-like clusters of ivory white pearls, glowing dully in the light of Aviva's room.

"I can't believe it..." Koki moved her head to the left and right, watching the flat hair shift and shimmy. "You're the greatest! Thank you so much!"

Koki hugged her standing friend.

"_De nada_," Aviva giggled. "Now, the Kratt bros should be here in an hour or so."

"Oh, I can't wait! Where will they take us, you think?" Koki stood up.

"I don't know!" Aviva held up her hands in a shrug."Somewhere fancy, but not expensive, I bet!"

"Do you think we overdid it?" Koki smoothed her dress on her lap. "I mean, I feel a bit _too _primped up."

"Don't worry, I bet Chris and Martin are wearing matching blazers or something," Aviva chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right. They seem to like blazers all of a sudden, don't they?" Koki pointed, allowing Aviva to sit in the chair.

"Hm, I've noticed that, too!" Aviva let Koki brush her hair like a doll. "And another thing, I was at their place to help Chris on an essay a few days ago, and he had get something from his closet for Martin. He opened the closet, and I saw a _bunch _of gym bags."

"What?" Koki stopped brushing. "I know the guys work out a bunch, but a closet full of gym bags?"

"I asked Chris what was with the bags, but he just got a bit nervous and changed the subject!" Aviva continued.

"That's weird," Koki furrowed her eyebrows together. "But it is the Kratt brothers. I guess anything goes with them."

"Yeah, but, they've been acting strangely since Chris finished college, and Martin getting his master's," Aviva grabbed the brush from Koki's still hand and began to run the bristles through her hair.

"Maybe that's the reason why," Koki shrugged. "But, _anyway, _what do you think Chris'll give you _this _time?"

"'This time?' What do you mean by that?" Aviva whipped her head around to her friend at the doorway.

"Oh, c'mon, Aviva," Koki giggled. "Chris _always _gets you something nice. Back on New Year's Eve, he gave you a kiss on the cheek. Valentine's Day, a chunk of rose quartz from his rock collection! Last time we went out with them, he gave you a tennis bracelet! You know, the one you're wearing now?"

"But it's nice, don't you think?" Aviva grabbed the peridot bracelet around her wrist. "I mean, Martin got you an aquamarine tennis bracelet, and you're wearing that now!"

"Martin didn't give any other gifts to me," Koki rolled her eyes. "Aviva, you're missing the point! I'm thinking, Chris likes you."

"Koki!" Aviva laughed. "You make it sound like we're in middle school! Chris cherishes our friendship, that's all!"

"Mmhmm, _sure," _Koki grinned. "And I walk around with just one shoe under a half blue sky!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aviva asked, smile wide.

"It means, that's not the whole story! Just wait, you'll see," Koki smirked, walking out of Aviva's room.

* * *

"Wow, nice bling," Martin smiled with his mouth half open. "She'll love it!"

The two brothers wore light wool blazers, Martin in a navy blue and Chris in a dark olive green, over simple black v-neck t-shirts. Martin left his blazer open while Chris buttoned a button. Martin wore black jeans with his while Chris wore dark blue jeans. Martin decided to bring out his old combat boots and Chris tried to match with black high-tops with white soles.

"And I was worried it wouldn't come in in time!" Chris closed the necklace box. "We just had to check _everywhere _for where you requested to put it"

"Yeah!" Martin chuckled. "I guess I should write these spots down next time."

"Doesn't matter now, we better leave in about ten minutes. Did you get Koki anything?" Chris asked.

"Do you think that feathered hat will work?" Martin asked goofily.

"If what you want to work is her hitting you in the face with it, sure!" Chris chuckled in reply. "Why don't _you _give the necklace to Aviva?"

"Uh, no," Martin gently pushed back the box Chris held out to him. "You spent at least $100 on it."

"Are you sure?" Chris raised a brow.

"Positive," Martin chuckled in reply. "Aviva will love it more than anything. Now, shall we get going?"

"Definitely," Chris laughed. "Let's go!"

The two brothers left through their front door and into their car, a sleek and shiny black mini-SUV. Chris was surprised how much Martin had cleaned their car up. It was an off-roader, and Martin loved going anywhere and everywhere with it. Just yesterday, Martin had leaped out of it, and Chris thought his older brother gave the car a new layer of paint.

"Alright, how did you do it?" Chris sighed as he sat down in the leather passenger seat.

"Easy! Took it to through the car wash five times! That mud was _caked _onto the car, dude!" Martin laughed as he started the engine.

"Wait just a second, _five times?" _Chris looked at his brother, gawking.

"Yeah, went through a pond quite a few times yesterday," Martin pulled back out of the driveway to their small house with a bright smile on his face. "It was totally worth it."

"Were the five times through the car wash worth it?" Chris smirked.

"Nope," Martin smiled as he continued driving. "Definitely not worth the cleaning."

Chris only chuckled as Martin drove out of their neighborhood. Aviva and Koki lived not _too _far away. Their college grounds had to be at least a 20 minute drive if traffic wasn't too bad. Their record time from their house to Koki and Aviva's place was 16 minutes, 42 seconds. Martin sped through at least 2 different yellow lights that turned red right as their car passed. It wasn't legal, just very, _very _risky. Chris could've sworn he saw a police car trailing them that day.

"Where do you think they'll think we're takin' 'em?" Martin asked, driving along.

"We'll just have to see what they're wearing, and that'll tell us everything," Chris half-smiled as he pulled out his phone, hearing the _ping _of a new message.

_Are you guys on your way?_

"How long will it be till we get there?" Chris asked, looking up from his phone.

"Chris, we just left! Just say 10 minutes," Martin lifted a hand away from the wheel for emphasis.

Chris quickly put in the message to reply to Aviva. Just as he hit send, an email notification popped up on the screen.

**_From: the AAAA  
_**_Agent M and CK, the Association would like to notify you that you, based on your actions of your first mission, do not seem to be in the position of Assassin. Tomorrow, please come to the HQ for a brief interview with Agent Quintessence. _

"Uh, Martin..." Chris didn't take his eyes off the email. "We're meeting up with Agent Quintessence."

"Th-the boss?!" Martin turned to stare at his brother.

"You shouldn't have hesitated!" Chris put his face into his left hand. "We might get fired from the Association!"

"Chris, what are you saying?" Martin asked, horrified. "If anybody gets fired, they get _killed!_"

"I know," Chris shook his head.

"Oh, you were the best little bro I ever had," Martin put a hand on Chris' shoulder.

"Martin, I was your only little brother!" Chris chuckled nervously. "Besides, it could be other things!"

"What does it say?" Martin asked, looking back to the road.

"Just says that Agent Quint knows that we can't kill, or rather, _you _can't kill," Chris shut off his phone and shoving it down his pocket.

"It's not like I can't..." Martin started. "I just..."

"Don't have the heart?" Chris offered to complete. "You're perfectly physically capable of doing it. You just don't want to. Don't worry, bro, I didn't like killing the guy now either."

"We're pulling up to their house, Chris," Martin began to pull up to the quaint two story white brick house of Aviva and Koki.

"Ready!" Chris pulled out the necklace box from an inside pocket from his blazer.

"Save it for the date, little bro!" Martin pulled the keys out, unlocking the doors.

"Right, right," Chris put it back into the inside pocket.

"You ready, Chris?" Martin opened the driver side door.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Chris returned his brother's eager smile and the two stepped out of their door.

* * *

"Where are we going?!"

"Is it somewhere expensive?"

"What kind of food will there be?"

"What do you think of our dresses?"

"Is anybody going that you didn't tell us?"

To everyone of the girls' questions, the brothers replied in unison,"You'll see!"

The sun was finally nearing the distant horizon at seven in the evening. The boys had a reservation at a Brazilian steakhouse, knowing that it was one of Aviva's favorites and one of Koki's bucket list places. Martin and Chris exchanged a smile with each other, eager to see the girls' faces when they arrive.


End file.
